


The Story In Which You Exist

by locknpull (nimsaj)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimsaj/pseuds/locknpull
Summary: "Come, find me."Jonghyun lost someone precious to him centuries ago. He is always dreaming of him; however, recently, that precious person is beckoning to him, giving him messages that Jonghyun cannot understand. What exactly is Kibum trying to convey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :-) I decided to try giving my idea a shot. Let me know what you think-- comments are love! This is a Vampire!AU. 
> 
> I never considered myself good at writing, so hopefully this doesn't entirely suck. I've been wanting to read a good SHINee Vamp fic for a while, so instead of waiting for one, I decided to just write it. Only the plot belongs to me, nothing else :-)
> 
> ps, this isn't proofread, so please excuse the mistakes!
> 
> ps #2, I'm still getting used to the formatting, so excuse that as well :)

It was  _ him _ .   
  
He had dreamt of him again. He had taken over his dreams again recently. Every so often, Jonghyun dreamt of him and when he did, he didn't want to wake up.    
  
But vampires don't dream. Jonghyun did, however.    
  
The night sounds got louder as his body slowly woke up. It was times like these where he wished he didn't wake up-- he wanted to stay dreaming forever and be with him. It was times like these where he wished his forever ended; forever was too painful.    
  
It has been half a millennia since he had last seen him.    
  
Him.    
  
Kibum.    
  
He can still remember that smile-- beautiful and full of life. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed still made Jonghyun's blood sing in happiness. The way his gaze fell upon Jonghyun when words of love were whispered still made his old heart weep.    
  
It has been half a millennia since Kibum last breathed his last breath.    
  
Jonghyun sat up. The last thing he needed was to go down memory lane again. He ran his hands through his white hair and swept the thin sheets from his body. He needed to get ready to meet up with Jinki. He told the elder about his dreams and that he wanted his input on some of them. Perhaps they had a meaning.

 

Perhaps they didn’t.

 

Jonghyun didn’t want to think the latter. He had a small hope they had some meaning. Kibum was a human and from Jonghyun’s understanding, they had souls.

 

Perhaps Kibum’s soul was calling out to him?

 

He would gladly answer that calling.

 

For centuries, he has wondered just where Kibum’s soul drifted to. Was he lonely? Was he happy? Did he remember Jonghyun? Questions that he thinks will never be answered.

 

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Nowadays, he stayed at an upscale apartment in Gangnam. He didn’t really care where he stayed. Sometimes, he lived somewhere far away where no one would look. Sometimes, he lived in the middle of a city just because he grew bored of the isolated lifestyle-- it just depended on his mood. This time, he chose a luxury apartment that overlooked the city. He liked to people watch sometimes. Humans were fascinating when they thought no one was looking.

 

Right before he got in the shower, he glanced at himself in the mirror. There was a myth that vampires didn’t own a reflection; however, here Jonghyun was looking at himself. His eyes glazed over his slightly tanned skin-- another myth: humans believed vampires to be pale. A vampire’s eyes were supposedly a dead giveaway, humans have said. A vampire’s eyes were supposed to be an unnatural color...yet, Jonghyun’s were brown. His eyes did reflect in the dark, however, so perhaps that was the unnaturalness of his eyes.

 

After his shower, he got dressed and quickly left his place. He was to meet Jinki at a cafe nearby. Luckily, this cafe closed pretty late. It was a perfect meetup.

 

As Jonghyun walked past the late crowd of humans, the bitter cold wind sliced through his upper body.

 

He should have worn a scarf. Most people around him were.Jonghyun didn’t bother putting a winter coat on. The cold didn’t bother him, but the looks did.

 

As the familiar lights of the cafe became visible, he quickened his pace. He wanted answers and hopefully Jinki had them. 

 

“Jonghyun.”

 

He turned to the sound of his name. There Jinki was, in winter clothing, with his gaze glued on him. Jinki smiled, nodding over to an empty table nearby. Jonghyun nodded in greeting and followed the elder.

 

They sat down and Jinki unwrapped his scarf from his neck. So human-like.

 

“So, long time no see, my friend.”

 

“Jinki. It’s been a while,” Jonghyun answered, raising a questioning eyebrow to Jinki’s human behavior. Jinki has become so human...Well, as human as he could appear to be.

 

Jinki let out a breath. “So, these dreams,” he started, “Kibum has appeared in them?”

 

“Yes,” Jonghyun looked away-- Kibum’s name was still hard to hear. “Kibum has appeared once again. This time..” he paused. He looked back towards his friend, “This time...he spoke.”

 

Jinki nodded in surprise. “What did he say?” He was surprised. Jonghyun’s past lover never once spoke in his dreams. 

 

“He keeps saying to find him. To look for him.” Kibum has been appearing in Jonghyun’s dreams, teasing him, smiling at him, demanding Jonghyun look for him. ‘Look for me, Jjong’ he would start, ‘Look for me. I’m waiting.’ And he would then disappear.

 

Jinki blinked. “That is strange. How long have you been having these particular dreams where he speaks?”

 

“For 19 years.”

 

“And you just decided to tell me?”

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “19 years is a small amount of time. I didn't really think anything of it. My curiosity grew once he started telling me to look for him.”

 

The elder sighed. “Your dreams are peculiar, I'll admit. I think you may need to answer him.”

 

“How?”

 

“That I do not know. Have you spoken to Taemin lately?” Taemin was the youngest pureblood of their group.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “I haven't seen him in a few decades. I tried looking for him but you know him.. when he doesn't want to be found, it is near impossible to find him.”

 

“True,” Jinki grinned, “Taemin is a free spirit. He likes to remain alone when he's in a mood.”

 

“How's Minho?” Jonghyun was curious about him. He hasn't seen Minho in a century. Minho was another pureblood-- he was from the Choi bloodline, one of the most respected.

 

“Last time I heard,” Jinki started, “he was in Italy. Venice to be precise. He enjoys the Italian skyline the best.”

 

That Minho, ever the romantic, Jonghyun thought. He vaguely wondered how Minho’s feasts were.

 

“Well,” Jinki started, casting a thoughtful glance at his friend, “all we can do is wait for more clues. Perhaps your dreams will become more clear soon.”

 

“Perhaps..” Jonghyun stood up, getting ready to blend into the nightlife. He was hungry. “Maybe they mean nothing.” Jonghyun was afraid of that. 

 

“You never know, my friend. Perhaps they do have meaning.”

 

Both men walked out of the cafe and disappeared into the night, hopeful.

 

\-----

 

It was very early into the morning when Jonghyun started walking back to his home. The metallic taste of his dinner was still lingering on his tongue. 

 

He didn't really care for humans. They were food and entertainment. While other vampires took pleasure in torturing their victims; however, he was indifferent. Humans were troublesome and not really worth his time. He didn’t have time to play with his victims. He grew bored of that centuries ago.

 

_ We are living beings. We both have feelings. The only difference between you and I is our lifespan.  _ Kibum had been different. Kibum had been special. They were connected. 

 

Jonghyun shook his head. No use in thinking about his lost love. He needed to get home without murdering someone out of anger. Thinking about Kibum made him think about the boy's murderer. And when he thought about the damned being that killed Kibum, Jonghyun felt the need to destroy everything and everyone in sight. His blood boiled.

 

_ I love the moon so much. It reminds me of you. So mysterious...so beautiful.. always illuminating my way.  _ Kibum had a way with words. The human had been wise beyond his years. His beauty so breathtaking. 

 

When Kibum had found out what Jonghyun really was, fear had crossed his eyes at first. The boy was afraid of him. But then the  _ you would never hurt me,  would you, Jonghyun  _ question came. The  _ I would never..I will always protect you  _ statement followed soon after. But it was a lie.

 

He couldn't protect him. He had failed. 

 

He soon arrived at his place. His heart was heavy. Thinking of Kibum also brought him much sadness. His time spent with the human was very short. The years were so beautiful. The memories were painful.

 

Another miserable night spent alone. How many more decades until his time was up? He was tired. Loneliness was painful. Guilt was consuming him.

 

\-----

 

_ “Jonghyun!” A boy with jet-black hair, beautiful eyes, and perfect heart shaped lips yelled out. His dimples were visible as said man was spinning him around. “Put me down!” _

 

_ “Never',” Jonghyun grinned. He was so happy. This human made him so happy. How can their love be considered wrong? Forbidden? _

 

_ The two continued to play around, the moon shining on them.  _

 

_ Vampires and humans were never supposed to mix. It was forbidden, especially for purebloods, to mingle with their food. _

 

_ Jonghyun was from a lineage of ancient, powerful vampires. He was raised in nobility and was expected to marry into it. He had accepted his fate long ago..until he met him. _

 

_ Kibum was a son of a poor farmer. He had first laid eyes on the boy when he was out hunting for his dinner. The boy had been combing a horse, singing softly to the wind under the shining moon.  _

 

_ That was the day his forever started. _

 

\-----

 

Jonghyun smiled, thinking of when he first met Kibum. He had observed the boy for a while, watching him take great joy in combing the horse. At first, he wanted to take the boy and play with him. He was a monster back then, a being with no feeling. He remembered his body walking on its own, wanting the boy to notice him.

 

_ Vampires were usually very quiet; however, Jonghyun’s foot caught on a broken branch, which caused the boy to look his way in alarm. _

 

_ “Hello?” The boy called out, afraid. Jonghyun was intrigued. He made himself visible under the moonlight for the human to see. Humans couldn’t see in the dark. _

 

_ “Hello,” he answered, “I’m...a little lost.”  _

 

_ The boy looked confused at first. “Oh,” he had started, “Are you new to town?” The human stopped brushing the horse and walked towards Jonghyun. The vampire had thought him stupid for walking to his soon-to-be killer. “I can show you around, if you’d like. I’m Kibum, by the way.” The boy bowed slightly while introducing himself. _

 

_ “Jonghyun,” he answered. How easy was this?  _

 

_ The boy’s face lit up, dimples appearing on his cheeks. “Oh, okay, Jonghyun-ssi. It’s a bit late now, but...I can find some time tomorrow to show your around. Our town isn’t that big, so it won’t take long.” Jonghyun had lived in this town for some decades. _

 

_ He then decided he wanted to play with this meal tonight. “Sure.. Are you free now? I was hoping for some company.” _

 

_ The boy’s face continued to display happiness. “I should be going in soon..but how about I show you something amazing?” Jonghyun’s curiosity had increased tenfold. He followed the human to a small clearing in the woods. They reached a small lake. _

 

_ “Come,” the boy beckoned, “I am going to show something to you. Come. Hurry!” Kibum reached the lake and bent down towards the water. He beckoned the curious vampire closer. Jonghyun bent down and looked to where the boy was pointing at. _

 

_ That’s when he saw them...They were...Tadpoles? The boy looked at him and smiled. Jonghyun felt his heart sing. _

 

_ He’s beautiful, he had thought. _

 

_ “These tadpoles are so amazing. I discovered them this morning.” Kibum looked back down towards the tadpoles and laughed softly. _

 

_ This boy..finds pleasure in the most simplest things, he remembered thinking.  _

 

_ That’s when it happened. Jonghyun’s life had meaning now. The boy next to him became his forever. He continued to look at the boy as he laughed and played with the tadpoles.  _

 

_ That smile. _

 

_ Kibum’s smile had become the most precious thing to him right there and then-- nothing else mattered. As long as Kibum continued to smile, his damned life had meaning. _

 

_ He now had something to protect, something to live for. _

 

Something wet trickled down Jonghyun’s right cheek.

 

Another myth. Vampires did in fact cry.

 

The memory was both a happy and painful memory. How he wished he could go back in time and turn him, protect him. If he had turned Kibum then, would he still be the same boy he fell in love with?

 

Mingling with humans was forbidden. Turning them into vampires was unthinkable.

 

The Purebloods rarely turned humans into vampires. Not only was it forbidden, the human-turned-vampire would live a poor life. Purebloods looked down upon Taintedbloods. Most tainted ones became bloodthirsty monsters, emotions completely dissolved. Would Kibum have lost all humanity if he had turned him? If he had turned him, would he still find joy in the small things, like tadpoles?

 

Another drop.

 

Jonghyun weeped for the first time in centuries. He weeped for his lost love. He weeped for his forever. He weeped.

 

\-----

 

“Jonghyun”

 

He looked up and saw him. He was dreaming again.

 

“Kibum.” He walked closer to the boy, who was smiling that beautiful smile of his. He wanted to reach him, but he never could.

 

“Jonghyun.” Kibum repeated. The boy extended his hand towards the vampire. “I’m here. Find me.” His arm fell to his side and turned to walk away.

 

“Kibum, please! Kibum!” Jonghyun ran to him, trying to reach the boy before he disappeared. “Wait, Kibum! Where are you?”

 

Kibum turned around. The smile was ever present on his face. “I’m here. Find me.” The boy started to disappear.

 

“No!” Jonghyun wanted him, wanted to hold him, to love him, to smell him. He ran faster trying to reach his disappearing love.

 

He was too late.

 

He fell to his knees and cried out in frustration. These dreams were too painful. What was Kibum trying to convey? Was he here? Did he want Jonghyun to follow him?

 

Where was he?


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Again, this is un-beta'd...so please excuse any mistakes you may find. :)

_“Do you believe in fate?” Kibum looked over to him. They were sitting side by side, fingers on the grass, intertwined._

 

_“No. My kind doesn’t believe in such things.” It was the truth. Vampires did not believe in fate._

 

_Kibum looked up at the moon and smiled. “I do.” Jonghyun looked at his lover. Kibum’s gaze fell back on Jonghyun. “I think it was fate that brought us together.”_

 

_“If you say so.”_

 

_“Hey!”_

 

_Jonghyun tackled Kibum to the ground playfully. These were the days he cherished. His nose touched Kibum’s as he slowly closed the gap between them. His kisses were like liquid fire to him._

 

_“I love you” a whisper._

 

_“I love you, too” an answer._

 

_\-----_

 

_Red. The metallic smell. Everything was wrong._

 

_His screams tore at his soul._

 

_His tears shot at his heart._

 

_“Jonghyun!”_

 

_A yell. Another scream._

 

_Silence._

 

\-----

 

It was noon by the time Jonghyun woke up. Tear stains littered his face.

 

_Why are you torturing me like this, Kibum?_

 

He was slowly growing frustrated with his dreams. What exactly did they mean?

 

He shook his head and got out of bed. It was a beautiful day outside, so he decided to go for a walk. Perhaps that would do him some good. Maybe acting more human would help him cope.

 

As he got ready, his mind strayed to his family. He briefly wondered where they were and how they were doing. He stopped communicating with them centuries ago. They did not approve of Kibum, so after many arguments and an attempted assassination of the human, he erased them from his life.

 

He hated them.

 

He decided on a late breakfast.

 

\-----

 

Walking through the park, he noticed many families around. The afternoon was beautiful, so everyone was taking advantage of the nice weather. It was pretty crowded. He needed to get away if he wanted to catch his breakfast. He didn’t need an audience.

 

He quickly turned around, heading for a secluded area where he could watch and catch. It was pretty easy catching meals; using his ‘influence’ helped him lure humans.

 

_Let’s just get this over with._

 

**_Bump_ **

 

Something hot and wet fell in him.

 

“Yah! Watch where you’re going!”

 

_Was he being..scolded by this human?_

 

Maybe he should teach this human a lesson. He looked down to his coat and frowned. There was hot chocolate all over him. He didn’t particularly care for fashion, but this coat was pretty expensive. The dry cleaning will cost him a bit.

 

Money wasn’t the issue here. It was the fact that this human caught him in an irritated and hungry state.

 

Hands holding napkins then came into his view.

 

“Hold still, would you?” The frustrated human tried cleaning as best as he could. It wasn't working, however.

 

He looked up, ready to prey on this human. How dare he put his hands on him.

 

Eyes met eyes.

 

_No. It can’t be._

 

“I’m just trying to help you. Look, I’m sorry, too. I wasn’t looking at where I was headed. Neither were you, apparently.”

 

_His face..his eyes. It can’t be._

 

“Hey! Are you mute or something?” The human became uncomfortable under the other’s gaze. “Look, you’re starting to kind of creep me out. Can you not stare…?”

 

Jonghyun swallowed. _It can’t be._ He quickly saw the human squirming. “I apologize,” he started, not wanting to scare him off, “You just..remind me of someone.”

 

The boy in front of him frowned. “Okay, well. Cool. What can I do to help you with your coat? Hot chocolate might be hard to come off…” The boy’s frown deepened as he looked as if he were in deep thought. He was still a bit creeped out. The man in front of him looked a few years older-- he had perfect, lightly tanned skin, big eyes, plump lips, and his coat looked expensive. _Shit_ , he thought.

 

Jonghyun noticed the inner turmoil in the boy in front of him. “Don’t worry about it.” He took the napkins from the boys hands, his fingers making contact with the human’s.

 

_It can’t be. But it is._

 

He felt the shock from the touch spread throughout his body.

 

_It is him._

 

He stopped cleaning his coat and looked back up at the boy. Said boy was looking at him curiously.

 

“Are you sure? I can help pay for the dry cleaning..well part of it, anyways. I’m a college student, so I’m kind of broke. Your coat looks expensive, Mr…?”

 

“Jonghyun,” he stated. This felt like deja-vu.

 

“Jonghyun-ssi,” the boy tasted the name on his mouth. “I’m Kibum. Kim Kibum.”

 

**_It is him. How?_ **

 

Was this what his Kibum was telling him in his dreams? Was he reborn? How?

 

Kibum looked at his phone. “Look, Jonghyun-ssi-”

 

“Just Jonghyun is fine.”

 

“Okay, _Just Jonghyun_ ,” Kibum started, “I’m running late to class. I need to go. Is there anything I can do….? I feel kind of bad..”

 

Jonghyun couldn’t let him go. He needed him. He glanced at the boy, eyes roaming his body. _It’s him._ “Instead of paying for my dry cleaning, how about you have a cup of coffee with me?” _I have to have him._

 

Kibum scoffed. “Look, I don’t know if you’re a creep or something. And asking me out on a date is a bit creepy. I don’t even know you.”

 

_But you do know me, Kibum._

 

“Well, you can always pay for my dry cleaning. This coat is Gucci, by the way.” Jonghyun grinned. He can give some lip back.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kibum took a deep breath. “Look, I don’t know where you come from, but you can’t just ask someone out on a date like that. It’s just. Weird. How about I just give you my number? We can start from there..you know, like normal people.” Kibum was in a hurry, but he did have eyes. The man in front of him was very attractive.

 

Jonghyun knew he had to try harder. “Who said anything about a date? I just wanted to share a couple of cups of coffee with you.” Kibum look at him and blushed.

 

_This is him._

 

Kibum grew embarrassed. “Sorry...I just thought you were hitting on me…”

 

“I was. I am.”

 

At this, Kibum grew frustrated. “Okay, whatever, _Just Jonghyun_. I'll meet you for coffee here tomorrow at the same time? I'm free then. Just don't ask me to pay for the dry cleaning. And you owe me a cup of coffee for embarrassing me.”

 

_I am not letting you go._

 

“Sure, I'll see you then, Kibum.”

 

Said boy smiled a bit before power walking to his destination.

 

_I have found him._

 

Jonghyun watched the boy go, memorizing his scent. He was not going to let him go. Not this time.

 

Forgetting about his breakfast, he pulled out his phone, finding Jinki's number.

 

 _Jinki_ , he began writing, _I have found him. I believe this is what my dreams were trying to convey. He exists once again._ He put his phone away.

 

Breakfast can wait. He had to make plans.

 

\-----

 

The next day came too slowly for Jonghyun. Usually days were fast for him since he was a vampire. Time meant nothing for him; however, waiting to see Kibum again had felt like a lifetime.

 

Noon came again and Jonghyun started to get ready. He was pondering on what he should wear.

 

_Since when did I care how I look?_

 

It was true. He didn’t care how he dressed or looked; he knew he was attractive and his mysterious, vampire aura always lured in poor prey. He didn’t even have to try.

 

But he wanted to try for Kibum. Now that had he found him, he wanted him. He was never going to let him go.

 

Recalling his call with Jinki last night, this phenomenon was called _reincarnation_. His Kibum had been reincarnated, which made sense. His dreams now made sense.

 

Kibum’s soul was calling out to him, to find him. To find his new self.

 

_Does he remember me?_

 

Jinki had said that reincarnated humans did not retain their memories from their previous life. Some crazy humans claimed they could, saying they were a king or queen from the past. However, Jinki had said it was highly unlikely that Kibum remembered him, since he did not recognize him.

 

He decided on some tight, black skinny jeans with boots and a red turtleneck. He needed to act like he was cold, so he put on another coat he had, making sure it fit with his outfit. He checked himself out and grinned.

 

He quickly exited his apartment and made his way to the cafe. He had so many questions-- when was Kibum reborn? How was his childhood? How is his life going? He didn’t want to scare off the human, so he reminded himself he needed to play it cool. He wanted to woo him once again and possibly turn him if things go well.

 

He needed to turn him. He needed to protect him.

 

 _“Jonghyun”,_ Jinki had started last night on the phone, _“Think about the consequences. You cannot just turn him. This human has his own life...You’re asking him to leave his life to be with you?”_

 

_“Yes, I cannot leave him. I need him, Jinki. I cannot let him go..not again.”_

 

 _“Jonghyun,”_ Jinki’s voice had then turned understanding, _“I know you love him. You love Kim Kibum, the son of the poor farmer, the free spirit that you met long ago. You love him...But, do you love Kim Kibum, the college student? You do not even know him.”_

 

_“I do--”_

 

_“No you do not. You know your Kibum. This Kibum is different. He may have the same soul, but this is a new person you are speaking of. He does not remember his past life.”_

 

_“Then what do you recommend? I …..I need him, Jinki…”_

 

A sigh had been heard.

 

_“My advice? Court him once again. Take him out on these ‘dates’ humans gush about noaways. If it was meant to be, he will fall in love with you. The past Kibum loved you, I’m sure his heart will remember you.”_

 

His talk with Jinki had been an eye-opener. He needed to court Kibum once again, to win his heart once again. Although he looked the same (minus the dyed blond/pink hair and the glasses he now sported), was his personality the same?

 

He was about to find out.

 

Finding the familiar cafe, he quickly scanned the tables to see if Kibum was there, sniffing the are.

 

_He isn’t here yet._

 

He found an empty table and sat down. He was still a bit early, so he reminded himself to not get worried.

 

What if he didn’t show? Did that mean Jonghyun had to find him and force him into his life? He didn’t want to force anything...He wanted to court Kibum and have the human fall in love with him. There was no other option.

 

“Hey.”

 

Jonghyun looked and the sight made his blood sing. There Kibum was, wearing some jeans with a black cardigan (with some yellow character….what cartoon was he from again?) and sporting his black-rimmed glasses.

 

“Hey,” Jonghyun returned. Kibum sat down in front of him.

 

“So,” the human started, “Are you going to go get me coffee, or?” A grin appeared on the human’s face.

 

Oh, that was right. This was supposed to be a coffee date. Gazing at those eyes he has missed so much, he smiled, trying his best to charm the human.

 

“Right. What will you have, Kibum?”

 

“Hmmm,” the human looked at his nails, “I’ll have a caramel macchiato with foam. Extra caramel drizzle, please. Oh, and tell them to really whip it...I like my macchiatos extra foamy.” Jonghyun blinked.

 

_What the hell is a macchiato?_

 

He may be living in the ‘now’, but he was still an old soul. Many things were still new to him, especially since he didn’t drink coffee.

 

“Right,” Jonghyun got up, ready to head to the line, “That’s my favorite too. I’ll be right back, Kibum.” He had to seem normal, so macchiatos were now his favorite drink. Kibum nodded as the vampire left.

 

It took him a few minutes to get to the front of the line.

 

“I’ll, uh,” Jonghyun started, trying to remember Kibum’s order, “I’ll have a caramel macchiato with foam. Make sure the foam is, uh, extra foamy. Make that 2, please.” He trusted Kibum and ordered the same for himself.

 

The barista taking his order rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed.

 

“Sure, that will be 15,000 won, sir.”

 

After paying the annoyed barista, he waited for his drink. His eyes roamed over to where Kibum still sat. Said boy was playing with his phone, tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth, waiting for his drink.

 

_I’m so happy. My life once again has meaning._

 

About 500 years ago, his life lost all meaning--his forever seemed too long to bear alone. Now, his life had meaning. He has found his soulmate.

 

After picking up their drinks, he walked over to the human, setting his drink in front of him. Kibum mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ and started sipping. He watched as Jonghyun took a sip of his own drink-- he noticed it was the same-- and almost laughed at the other’s face.

 

“Do you not like macchiatos?” Kibum asked, curious. He noticed Jonghyun’s face looked like he was about to be sick.

 

Jonghyun lifted his head. “I do...it’s just really sweet..” This drink was the most horrid thing he has ever tasted. It was basically a sugar bomb.

 

“You didn’t have to order the same thing...I thought it was your favorite, _Just Jonghyun_.”

 

“You’ve caught me,” Jonghyun grinned at the boy, “I normally don’t drink coffee…”

 

“That’s strange..then why would you want to meet at a coffee shop for our date?” Kibum was very curious. Was this handsome man really trying hard to impress him?

 

Jonghyun sighed. “It seemed like the most appropriate place to have a date.” He didn’t know much about ‘dating’. He had to research a bit more to find out how to court in the modern world. “I’m happy you like macchiatos, though.”

 

 _Why does this man seem so...weird?_ Kibum thought, sipping on his drink. “So, Jonghyun, tell me a bit about yourself?”

 

Said man seemed to ponder for a bit. “I’m just a regular guy...I work at my friend’s business. Not really anything exciting…” Jonghyun left many things unsaid.

 

Kibum rolled his eyes. “Gee...and here I thought my prince charming was exciting…” He took a few more sips before taking his turn. “Well, I’m just a college student trying to get by. I’m a music major. I work at a bookstore. I live on my own... _Not really anything exciting._ ” He finished, a smile playing on his lips, the straw still touching his lips.

 

After learning a bit more about each other, Kibum found himself entranced by the mysterious male. Something about him seemed off, but he couldn’t pin-point to what. _Just who are you, Just Jonghyun?_ Kibum wondered. Jonghyun was handsome, had a nice smile, and was a bit cute in trying to impress him. His last relationship ended long ago, and he decided to just focus on his job and studies, so he has been out of the ‘dating’ scene for a while. Something inside him, however, made him say ‘yes’ to Jonghyun.

 

What Kibum didn’t know was that his life was about to be turned upside down. _Just Jonghyun_ was someone whom his soul was crying out for.


End file.
